How Grojband Formed
by FireWolfGoddess
Summary: Just a one-shot of how Grojband met and how they met the Newmans.


**Hey guy's. in most Fan Fics I read about how Grojband formed, it's normally about Corey was great friends with the Newmans then they cheated on him yada yada. So I thought I would do a Fan Fic about how Grojband met and how they met the Newmans. Enjoy! All in Corey's P.O.V**

I wake up with a deep gasp."Stupid nightmares" I murmur. I sit up on my bed, realizing that my window is fogged. That's strange. I walk over to it and wipe the fog off. My eyes widen with excitement as I see the outside. Snow!. This is the first time I have ever seen snow and it's amazing!. I race to my wardrobe and search for by jacket, and gloves. I find the jacket and gloves easily. _Man I wish I had a beanie_ I think to myself

When I go downstairs, I am almost at the door when Dad clears his throat. "Dad can I please go out and play in the snow" I beg. Being an 8 year old makes me still look adorable. "Oh okay, but Trina has to go with you" dad says. My excitement turns to disappointment. No way am I going out in the snow with Trina. "Aw but Dad-" I start saying, but he cut's me off. "No buts, she is going with you and that's final" Dad says.

It's not really as bad as I thought being out here with Trina. All she is doing is talking on the phone. Since she's not paying attention to me, I decide to start running around in the snow. I start speeding up, and the ground starts to go slippery. I look down to see ice below me. When I look back up, I only just realize I'm about to bump into someone. I don't even have time to warn the person before we smash into each other.

When I fall on the ground, the guy or girl I bumped into landed on top of me. I open my eyes to see a small, red headed girl staring right at me. "Oh-Um I'm sorry" She says, slightly blushing and getting off me. There's something about this girl I like. I just shrug and smile. "I'm Corey" I say, holding a hand out. She shakes it. "I'm Laney" she says.

I start to help her up, but we both slip again. "Hey, you two need a hand?" A short boy wearing glasses asks, him and a taller boy holding their hands out to us. "Thanks" I say, grabbing the shorter ones hand and him helping me up.

"I'm Kin by the way, and this is my fraternal twin, Kon". Laney and I smile. "Nice to meet you, I'm Corey" I say, shaking their hands. "And I'm Laney" Laney say's.

For about an hour, we play in the snow, chase each other and get to know one-another.

"So, you play drums, you play piano, and you play bass?" I ask excitedly, finding out my new friends play instruments. They all nod. "What a coincidence, cause I play electric guitar!" I exclaim.

By the end of the day, we are best friends. And I think I have a bit of a crush on Laney. I doubt she'd ever like me though. "See you guys soon" I say, walking over to Trina, who is still on the phone to her friend/slave, Mina Beff.

Mina's real name is Bernadette, but Trina made her change her name so it would rhyme with Trina's name. "Uh, Trina, we gotta go" I tell her once she gets off the phone.

She rolls her eyes. "I know that!" She lies, making her way home. I can tell she's lying, by the way she talks. I'm just glad I made some amazing friends today.

When we get home, Trina goes back to talking to Mina. Okay, truth is, Mina is our sister. My parents are divorced, and Mina is Trina's twin (They don't look the same) and I have a twin, Carrie. I kinda wish they still lived with us.

As I drift to sleep, I know that my life has changed now I've met Kin Kon, and Laney...

**2 YEARS LATER TRANSITION!**

I wake up excitedly. Finally, I get to see my sister again!. She's enrolling to my school, but she won't be in my class. I'm also excited, cause it's my birthday.

I get changed and go down for breakfast, and I'm greeted by my dad. "happy birthday kiddo!" He exclaims. I smile as I am handed to wrapped up presents. "The smaller one's from Trina" Dad whispers. I kinda guessed that.

I open Trina's first. Inside, is a phone. "Sweet!" I say. Who knew Trina would be kind enough to give me a phone. Yet again, Dad probably made her get it for me.

I open Dad's gift, and happily gasp at what I see. Inside, is a red electric guitar. My old one broke. "Thanks dad! this is the best!" I exclaim, hugging Dad.

After breakfast, I race out the door and to the bus stop. "You can invite your friends over if you want" Dad calls out to me. I give a thumbs up.

I make it to the bus stop, outside Laney's house. Just as I make it, Laney goes out the door. I smile and wave, and she races up to me. "Happy birthday Core!" She exclaims.

I smile at her. "Thanks Lanes" I reply. Her eyes widen, as if she remember something. "Close your eyes" She says. I do as she says and close my eyes. What is she up to?.

My eyes suddenly open when I feel something on my head. I pull off what's on my head, and see it's an orange beanie, with a skull on it. "This...is... THE BEST GIFT EVER, Thanks Lanes!" I exclaim, hugging her. Surprisingly, she hugs back.

The bus arrives, and we get on. I hear Laney growl. "It's Lenny" She murmurs. I look to where she's looking, and see a boy who looks pretty much like Laney. Behind him, were two girls that look like Kin and Kon. "Him, Kim and Konnie, Are my, Kin and Kon's double-gangers" Laney explains. I wonder how I haven't found out about them.

When we arrive to the school, we are greeted by Kin and Kon. From them, I am given a new guitar pick from Kon, and a music book filled with songs for guitar from Kin. I'm glad I have friends like them.

Later on in the day, I decide I should introduce the others to my sister. They still don't know about it.

When I find Carrie, she is with those double-gangers. "Hey, I didn't know you had a double-ganger to Core" Laney says. Just then, the double-gangers, including Carrie see us. "Wow, looks like Carrie has a double-ganger to, probably just as annoying as the others, good thing he's not really you're brother then" Lenny say's.

Carrie and I are about to speak up, until the others start making things worse. "As if they were siblings, and any friend of you and your little band Lenny, is an enemy of us!" Kon exclaimed. They're a band?.

Lenny scoffed. "The Newmans will be the best band ever, Lamey is it?" Carrie suddenly spoke up. I was about to go ballistic at her. I just reunite with her, and she is rude to my friends!. But I see her silently say that she was sorry.

I understand now, that if they knew about us being siblings, my friends and Carries friends would never forgive us. "Yeah, well, we are starting a band to!" I exclaim, trying to sound brave. Laney looks at me confused, but I give her a 'I have a plan' wink, and her and the twins understand. "And what is the name of your band?" Kim asks.

'Great' I think. 'They weren't meant to ask that yet!'. "Our band name is- uh- um" I start, before Kin cut's in. "Grojband!". That'll work.

"What-evs, we'll still be the best band ever!" Konnie says, before my sister orders them to follow her.

"Core! what was that for!" Laney says. "Don't worry Lanes, we should have become a band years ago!" I say.

After convincing them this is a good idea, I tell them I'm just going to clear my mind, but I'm really looking for Carrie.

When I do find her, I'm glad she came alone. "Look Carrie, we need to talk. We can't tell our friends about us being siblings, not until they get along" I explain. Carrie rolls her eyes. I sigh. "Look we'll think of a way, it will just take a while" I say, trying to keep her calm.

She nods, and the bell rings. We secretly give each other a quick sibling hug, and go to our classes. I just hope I know what I'm doing.

**There you have it! my one shot on how Grojband formed and how The Newmans met them!.**


End file.
